Voicemail
by La Chama Lok
Summary: [ElsAnna/AU/NoIncesto] "Tal vez ésta no es la mejor opción para las dos. Sé que prometí que te protegería de todo aquello que te provocara dolor y tristeza. Pero esta vez soy yo quien te lo ocasionaba, inconscientemente. Es por eso que haré lo que tenga que hacer para que seas feliz, aun si esa felicidad no es conmigo"OneShot. Aclaro, se me ocurrió y solamente lo escribí. Disfruten


**Voicemail**

 _Tiene un nuevo correo de voz-_

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? ¿Por qué demonios debíamos terminar así? _En realidad tú eres quien lo quiere de esta manera._

Todo era perfecto hasta hace unas semanas. Pero luego… No.

Hace un par de horas que había decidido quedarme en un motel que había por la carretera. Solo lo ocuparía esta noche.

Una noche.

 _Tiene un nuevo correo de voz-_

Sin ganas, tomé el celular que había estado sonando desde horas atrás. Varias llamadas perdidas, cientos de mensajes, y no solo tuyos.

No quería ver ninguno, todos estaban llenos de mentiras. _¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Debes regresar._

Pura basura.

La habitación hacía juego con todo lo que sentía ahora. Oscura, fría, vacía. Todo quedaba de acuerdo a la situación.

 _Tiene un nuevo correo de voz-_

Me tiré de espaldas a la dura cama que quedaba en medio de aquella habitación. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? ¿Solamente dejar todo atrás y ya? ¿Abandonar por lo que he luchado toda mi vida?

 _Eres una cobarde._

Harta, me siento al borde de aquella cama, escuchando como el sonido del rechinar de aquel viejo y gastado colchón llenaba la silenciosa habitación. Siento como mis ojos comienzan a aguarse, pero me resisto.

No voy a llorar. No de nuevo.

 _Tiene un nuevo correo de voz-_

Me levanto y camino hacia la ventana que está cubierta de desgastadas cortinas rojas. Hecho un vistazo hacia afuera, visualizando lo desierta que estaba aquella carretera, y el constante parpadear del letrero de vacancia.

 _¿Por qué…?_

De pronto escucho el tono de llamada de mi celular. Nuestra canción.

Intento ignorarlo.

Pero sigue ahí, sonando, retumbando en mi cabeza.

Pero sigo ignorándolo.

 _Intento hacerte un favor._

Desde un principio sabíamos que no sería nada fácil lo nuestro, pero aun así lo hicimos. Decidimos intentar.

 _Pero ahora terminaremos de este modo._

El sonido se detiene.

Aun teniendo en cuenta el grado de la situación, miro confundida el celular desde la ventana.

 _Tiene un nuevo correo de voz-_

Camino hasta la mesa de noche, donde lo había dejado. Lo tomo de nuevo.

Ahora me quedo mirando el fondo de pantalla, el cual era un gran collage de varias fotos nuestras.

 _Eran otros tiempos. No sabíamos nada._

Lo desbloqueo y decido entrar al correo de voz. Sin querer una lágrima escapa de mi control y termina haciendo presión en la pantalla, provocando que un correo se abriera.

 _-¿Dónde demonios estás? Todos estamos preocupados por ti_ \- le escucho decir preocupada, quizá al punto de romper en llanto. No debería culparla, todo por lo que estamos pasando era culpa mía. – _Por favor, dime en dónde estás, o si por lo menos vas a volver. Te necesit-_ No podía seguir escuchando. Bastante tenía con todo.

Vuelvo a tirar el celular, ahora aterrizando en la cama, provocando que mi vista automáticamente se dirigiera a la maleta café que había a un costado.

 _Eres demasiado cobarde._

En algún punto todo había sido una buena idea, hasta ahora. No tenía a donde ir. Ni siquiera conocía alguien fuera de la ciudad.

 _Tiene un nuevo correo de voz-_

Por favor, deja de torturarme.

Pensábamos que podríamos ser felices, solamente nosotras dos lo sabíamos, era nuestro secreto. Uno hermoso.

Inconscientemente comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro, en algún punto todo había quedado más frío de lo normal. Quizá soy yo. No lo sé.

Demonios.

Sin evitarlo, de nuevo tomo el celular y en un arrebato de valentía entro y lo primero que hago es marcar tu número.

Pero no llamo.

Me quedó ahí, estática, mirando las cifras que podrían hacer que todo cambie.

Pero luego no soy yo quien marca, sino que una llamada entrante me toma por sorpresa.

Seguías siendo tú.

Todo el tiempo eras tú, solo tú.

 _Solamente no me pidas que regrese, te lo ruego._

Contesto.

-¡Por Dios! ¿¡Elsa!?- dice casi gritando, su voz se escuchaba ronca, cansada. _Debió estar llorando._ -¿¡Estás ahí!? ¡Por favor contesta!

Pero sigo sin poder decir nada. Como esta mañana.

-Elsa… por favor- dice entre sollozos. Escucharla de esa forma me destrozaba cada vez más, pero me lo merecía, aunque hubiera prometido alguna vez alejarla de todo lo que le causara tristeza. Protegerla de todo lo que le hiciera daño.

Aún si era yo quien lo provocara.

Termino la llamada.

Siento como las lágrimas al fin corren por mi rostro, libres.

Entonces me permito sentir por primera vez en todo el día.

Lloro.

Lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque ahora estaba realmente destrozada.

Sabía que no podría volver a verte. Volver a sentir tu piel, tus caricias. Compartir nuestros sentimientos las noches en las que decidíamos dormir juntas.

Que no podría volver a estar contigo.

Con un último esfuerzo, me seco las lágrimas con las palmas de mis manos y tomo por última vez el celular.

Me decido a escuchar el último correo de voz que me has dejado.

 _-Por favor, por favor, no me hagas esto. ¿Acaso no fui suficiente para ti? Te juro que puedo serlo, solamente regresa, regresa… por favor… te necesito…_ _ **te amo**_ _._

Terminó.

Con calma, vuelvo a ponerlo en la mesa de noche. Camino hasta el costado de aquella cama y tomo la maleta.

La sujeto firmemente, y me encamino hacia la puerta. Decidida con lo que haría.

-Yo también te amo- susurré hacia la ahora vacía habitación- **Anna.**


End file.
